Naruto's Lullaby
by ObsessiveCompulsive5699
Summary: When the final battle takes a major toll on Sasuke, death is waiting there to greet him. But someone is there, standing in the way. Song fic. READ AUTHOR'S NOTES.


**Compulsive's Noties!!**

**So pretty much, this came to me in little tid bits, you know? I wrote the first half at Obsessive's house, but I never told her to send it to me...so I had to Re-Write it. Which I gotta say, sucked pretty dang bad. Hate Re-Writing things, you don't even know. But yesh, this is my first song fic...and OBSESSIVE STFU!! Okay, so it's my 2nd, but the 1st one made no sense on any level what so ever. Okay! But yesh, here you go. Oh, and LONGEST STORY EVER FOR ME!Took me about a week to write it, just cuz I didn't have the time...more or less, didn't really care. lol. ok here!**

_Obsessive would like to point out that this is not her 2nd try, but her 6th..._

**_IMPORTANT STUFFS READ!!_**

**_For those who do not read Author's notes, Naruto and Sasuke are not 'together', they're just friends. They havn't even seen eachother for 2 years. _**

**_Song is _Lullaby by The Spill Canvas. Listening to this song over and over again while reading is STRONGLY Sugested!!**

_**Everything that is in text like this after the line, is the song lyrics.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Introduction_

_The Uchiha fight was one known everywhere. From The Mist Village to Desert, there was hardly anyone who didn't know about little Sasuke. You'd be amazed how many lives you could touch, by killing their friends and family, in just a mere 15 years. After breaking off from Team 7, Sasuke just about lost everything. Joining he's second team, things only got worse as time's curse took deep effect on the close bond of Sasuke and Naruto. Neither of them ever forgot about the person who used to mean so much to them. But when Sasuke needed someone there, his new teammates were nowhere to be found._

_With this being the harsh reality Sasuke learned to intake, the Uchiha fight may have been the best thing to happen to him. The deep cave became a stadium of souls. It was a battle to keep one's life in each other's presence. With each cut, life became to wear thin, especially for young Sasuke. As he lay on the cold, hard ground, dieing with each drop of blood, his brother looked down upon him, and said, "This is goodbye. If you die here, you will have lost not only the battle, but also the war. I won't kill you now, but let you die slowly, in the pain of your regrets, otōto." Leaving only remains on Sasuke's body, and soul._

_By chance, Naruto had been walking by, and saw a trail of blood leading him into the deep cave, only to find the shattered soul in rummages. He took the frail body to his house where he took him in while he heal. It was lucky that Sakura had taught him healing techniques, for the closest hospital, had been 20, 30, maybe even 40 miles away. Naruto could take just as good of care of his old partner as any hospital. They'd just drug him up and watch him closely, to make sure he was still breathing. This was a chance to take a peak at eachother's lives. _

It had been days, nearly a week, before the he awoke from his seemingly never-ending slumber. For the first few days, I didn't know if he was still alive, there were hours I would lay there and watch him sleep. I would watch his chest rise and fall, sticking my finger under his nose to feel the breath. When in fact he did wake up, I was so relieved I nearly cried. But then was not the time for crying, I cooked him breakfast and hurried into the room, where his head was turned away from the door. "Sasuke, I have breakfast…" I said quietly, as if I was interrupting something.

"Naruto, I can't move anything. My hands, my legs, nothing. The pain is so unbearable."

"Then don't move anything, I'll feed you." I responded.

"No, there is no way in hell you will ever lift that spoon near my mouth!"

"How will you eat then?" He paused in a small ponder, realizing the truth behind my question.

"Just let me feed you. Let some sort of nurturance inhabit you body. You'll never get better if you don't eat something." I walk over to his bedside, and he looked at me with bloodshot eyes. Despite all the sleep he had gotten, he was so very un-rested.

I raised the spoon, and he reluctantly opened his mouth. Now he was turning a light shade of red, embarrassed from being fed. I didn't know what to say, as I sat there feeding him. I tried to tell him a joke, to lift his clearly sad spirit; he just chuckled lightly, and nodded his head 'no'. I knew why. When he finished his last bowl, I stood up and said, "You should probably get some sleep. You're clearly not rested." He just nodded, and nuzzled into the pillow lightly, still sheding no words.

It was nearly 2a.m. when I heard something come from my room, the room Sasuke was staying in. I walked over into the room, and he was looking out the window, sobbing. I walked over to the bedside, "Sasuke? What's wrong? Are you okay?" And again he looked at me, his eyes, filled with sorrow, now replacing the bloodshot. "Naruto, I lost, everything, the battle, the war. And what do I have to show that I ever had an upper hand on him, nothing. My body's in shambles, I had to be fed. My life has been wasted chasing something I don't know if I can ever kill. There is nothing." I crawled onto the bed next to him and looked him, with all a deep caring. I closed his eyes, as they dripped saddness onto the pillowcase, and just sang, quietly, slowly, and prayed that he would just fall back into slumber land.

**_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.  
It's your ability to make me earn this.  
I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep._**

**_It's about how you laugh out of pity,  
'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny.  
I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep._**

The next evening when I came in, for the last time of the day he was looking a little better. The drowsy, distress had begun to fall from his eyes. "Sasuke what was it like fighting Itachi for the first time in as long as it had been."

"The fight was intense, the air we were exhailing could kill any small child. With every cut, pain began to come back. I hadn't felt pain for years, but when he started getting down to the bone, I could feel the pain again. I got him quite a few times myself. But my cuts were nothing compared to his. I hated it. No matter how hard I tried to keep myself on top, I was just rolled over. It was an utter disaster." I looked at him with unfathomable understanding, just telling the story was bringing back the deadness back into his eyes. "Stop, Sasuke I don't want to hear the end." A blank, puzzled expression fell upon his face. "Just leave it at that." I stood up and walked away. After finishing some unattended to chores, I went back into his room. "I didn't mean to be so rude, but the look that came onto your eyes, was" I pause thinking of the word I wanted to say, "depressing. I couldn't handle it. I don't like to see you sad." He looked at me, and I knew he understood. "Now sleep." 

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything._

I walked into the room an hour later he laid asleep, when I left him. I tucked in his still hurt body, and watched him for a moment, only to turn and leave a moment later,

**  
_Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close.  
_**

When I brought him lunch, for the day, he asked "Why didn't you take me to the hospital? You just took me home, correct?" I nodded.

"Why?"

"All they would have done is drugged you up. I didn't want that. I could take better care of you then that. So I did." When he finished I cleaned him up and left again.

**  
_It's those pills that you don't need to take,  
medicating perfection, now that's a mistake._**

Mid-night, he was crying again, in the room, alone. He wasn't continually doing this, only on occasion. And every time he did, I would curl up next to him on the bed, and sing him a lullaby.

**_I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep._**

It was oblivious to even me, why I did this. I wasn't usually a singer, but it seemed to be the only thing that got him to relax, and sleep. He was like a small child, that needed some sort of stable reassurance. And when he slept so soundly, next to me, it felt…right…

**  
_It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it.  
It's your grace and it keeps me grounded.  
I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep.  
_**

It had been nearly a month now. There were things I had grown used to. He told me about the fight between him and Orochimaru, his new team, short days, long nights. How Karin was like Sakura on crack, just little things. But every little detail he exposed, I realized how he would always add to the end, "But nothing like the times we once had." As shocking as it may be, Sasuke had missed me. And nothing felt better then that moment of realization.

**  
_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close._**

It was one cold night; I walked in to my room, where Sasuke had fallen asleep with a book on his head. Over the past month he grew to use his hands, and arms, but not much else. I walked over to my bed, and pulled off the book. Shutting off the light, I looked down on to his face, in the moonlight. His features were so beautiful, and the sorrow the once clouded his face, had disappeared. The loose expression of confusion, and happiness, melded on the snow-white skin. It was then that I realized there was only one reason I felt the need not to take him to the hospital. Why I did want anyone to know he was there. Everything clicked, as I looked down on his mixed features.

**_While you were sleeping I figured out everything,  
I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.  
Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.  
You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame. _**

**_(Oh)_**

**_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything. (I really do)  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close._**

I loved him.

**_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close._**

* * *

**Okay, well I don't know what "little brother" is in japanese, so I found "otōto" on google, sorry if it's wrong, there's only but so much I can do. _REVEIW PLEASE FOR SECOND CHAPPIE!!_**


End file.
